


Temporary title

by AndromedaBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaBlack/pseuds/AndromedaBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at fanfiction so be kind</p>
    </blockquote>





	Temporary title

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so be kind

_October 3st, 1981 Gordric’s Hollow_

“I swear to you Lily our boy is going to be a fine qudditch seeker one day” James said proudly as he watched his son chase the cat around the living room.

“Or chaser like his father.” Lily laughed as she sat down next to her husband on the couch.

“Oh no he’s much too quick for th-“

CRACK

Both the Potters heads snapped up at the sound of the loud crack. James rushed to look out the window and stood in shock as he saw Lord Voldemort at his front gate. His two main thoughts were of protecting Lily and Harry and how Peter one of his best friends had sold him and his family out to Lord Voldemort.   

“Lily grab Harry and go now, I’ll hold him off.” shouted James

Without any more prompting Lily grabbed her son off his broomstick and then grabbed her wand off the coffee table and vaulted up the stairs towards Harry’s nursery. Just as James heard the nursery door close his front door was blasted in. Suddenly realizing he was wandless and that he would just have to hope to give his wife enough time to apparate to safety James stood tall with his head held high as Voldemort entered his house.

“Move aside boy and I will let you and your wife live. The only life I am interested in taking to tonight is your child’s.” Voldemort said.

“No” James shouted as he went to block the stairwell

“Very well, Avada Kedavra” yelled Voldemort aiming his wand at James’s chest. James’s last thought be of his wife and child.

After James had shouted at her to run she ran as fast as she could to the nursery. Once locked in she began to panic. The only other person who knew where the Potters were was Peter. But she had no more time to think of that matter as at that instant she heard the front door blasted in followed moments later with a flash of green light under the door. Quickly she thought of a place in which she knew for certain had no wizards and focused on it, a moment later and with a soft pop she was gone.

Not even a second later the nursery door was blown down and Voldemort entered a now deserted room.   

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know if you think I should continue it or not. I am also trying to come up with a title for the story so let me know if you have ideas.


End file.
